


Enterprising Young Men

by amosanguis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Spock doesn't want anymore children, Spock is done with Kirk's shenanigans, he and Kirk need to stop adopting crewmembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a habit of adopting members of his crew.  Spock is no longer amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hikaru Sulu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tags on the below picture; title taken from the Star Trek: 2009 soundtrack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp objects are sharp and Spock is rushed to Medical.

 

-z-

 

Sulu was an excellent swordsman.  He knew his way around a blade and was ever so cautious.  But he was never cautious enough as far as Jim was concerned.

“He doesn’t wear any padding!” Jim lamented to Spock one night in his quarters.  He had thrown his hands in the air and turned pleading eyes to the Vulcan.

“Do not give me that look, Captain,” Spock said, holding up a hand and shaking his head.  It was the look that told him that Kirk wanted Spock to do something about it.

“Oh, c’mon, Spock,” Jim was closer now, sidling up into the Vulcan’s personal space, “he’ll listen to you!”

“I will see what I can do,” Spock finally said – and if he were a lesser man he would have sighed and shaken his head.  Instead, he blinked slowly and let Jim press a quick peck to his lips before he smiled happily and darted out of their chambers. 

 

-x-

 

Spock walked into the gym, looking around for any signs of his wayward navigator.  And when he caught sight of Sulu, he could immediately see why Jim had been so concerned.

Sulu was twirling the sword around in large circles – his hands protected only by thin gloves.

“Mr. Sulu,” Spock said in greeting once Sulu had seen him ((no point in sneaking up on the man just to have the blade slip and – heaven forbid – cut off one of his-- he was starting to sound like Kirk)).

“Hello, Mr. Spock,” Sulu grinned widely.  He was still whirling the sword around and Spock felt some parental instinct to grab the sharp object and put it somewhere high enough that Sulu couldn't reach it.  Spock quickly silenced that instinct.

“The captain is concerned about your lack of proper protective equipment while you train with your sword.”

“Of course he is,” Sulu smiled and shook his head.  “It’s fine, Mr. Spock, really!  I’ve been handling swords since I was a small child.  My father practically raised me with a rapier in my hand.”

And then with a quick flick of his wrist the sword was dancing in his hands again.  With another flick, the tip of the blade was balanced on the tip of his finger and, despite its sharpness, the blade drew no blood.

And just as Sulu was about to wrap up his show of swordsmanship, a loud crash from the other end of the gym startled him, causing him to jump and momentarily knock the sword back into the air.  And watching it come down, Spock reflexively grabbed the sword before it could impale Sulu’s arm.

“Mr. Spock!” Sulu cried out as Spock dropped the sword safely away from either of them – and revealing that the blade had sliced neatly through his palm.

 

-x-

 

The injury was nothing that a quick trip to medical hadn’t been able to fix.  McCoy had scolded Spock for acting irrationally because, “Really?  You just _grabbed_ a sword?  You couldn't have just let it fall on the little brat and let that have been the lesson?”

Spock blinked in response, feeling his irritation slowly building because for once, McCoy was right.  Instead of saying this out loud though, he turned to Sulu, who hadn’t left his side since bringing him to medical.

“You will wear proper protective equipment whenever dealing with sharp objects,” he said.  Sulu nodded vigorously.

And then Kirk was charging in, demanding to see Spock, and it was upon seeing his captain that Sulu decided it was time to retreat.  Quickly.

Spock watched Sulu leave before turning his eyes to Jim who was interrogating McCoy.

“I am fine, Jim,” Spock said quietly.

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you,” Kirk snapped before turning back to McCoy.  The doctor just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before turning to leave the two alone.

Kirk _hmph_ ’d and turned back to Spock.

“Really, though?” he asked.  “You’re okay?”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock nodded once and quirked an eyebrow.  “But no more children, agreed?”

Kirk barked out a laugh before shaking his head.

“No promises, Mr. Spock,” he said. 

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Pavel Chekov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov has too much coffee, Spock does something about it, Sulu makes a huge mistake.

-z-

 

The first time Chekov had coffee before bridge duty, Kirk had smiled happily – watching as the ensign bounced around the bridge, checking everyone’s instruments before darting back to his own station.

Spock walked up to stand at Kirk’s elbow, his eyebrows furrowing in deep confusion.

“Something must be done about this, Jim,” Spock said, his tone serious.

“What must be done?” suddenly Chekov was there, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  “I can do it.  Can I do it?”

“Nothing’s the matter,” Kirk smiled, waving the young officer away before turning back to Spock.  “I think he’s precious.  He’s our very own Tigger – bouncing around and never stopping.”

“‘Tigger’, Captain?” Spock quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Kirk shrugged, watching fondly as Chekov talked a mile a minute with Sulu – Sulu desperately trying to keep up.  “You know – from _Winnie the Pooh_.”

“Ah,” Spock nodded as he remembered the old Earth classic book turned cartoon.  “I still do not think he should have access to coffee before his shift.”

Kirk turned indulgent eyes up to Spock.

“And what are you planning on doing?”

 

-x-

 

“It’s decaf,” Chekov pouted down at his coffee cup.

“I guess you scared Mr. Spock into changing the settings on the replicators,” Sulu chuckled, pouring sugar into his own coffee.

“Sulu—”

“No,” Sulu interrupted the younger man, “absolutely not.”

And then Sulu turned to Chekov to emphatically point out all the reasons he did not need caffeinated coffee before going to the bridge.  But everything he was going to say died on his tongue when he was met with big blue eyes – eyes filling with tears.

“Please, Sulu?”

“Dammit,” Sulu cursed his weakness for puppy eyes and he quickly keyed in his code.

 

-x-

 

“If you hadn’t been the first one we adopted, I’d be feeding you to Spock,” Kirk says as he claps Sulu on the back.

Sulu just sits frozen at his station as Chekov zips around the bridge, pausing at the captain’s chair to bounce in circles around Kirk – trying to dazzle him with long and vibrant stories of Russia’s history.

“I am so sorry, Commander,” Sulu says, deadly serious, when he feels Spock standing at his shoulder.

A soft exhale is all he gets in response – the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh or the promise of death, Sulu isn't sure.

 

-z-

 

End.


	3. Kevin Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar fight ends in another adoption.

**_  
_**-z-

 

The first time Kirk ran into one Kevin Riley, it was at karaoke on Marion III – singing _Kathleen_ around a pint glass filled with Guinness.

The two had started talking after Kirk’s own rendition of an old Beastie Boys song – the same one he had blaring in his step-father’s car after he drove it off a cliff.

“Are you shitting me?” Riley laughed, sputtering around his beer.  “You really drove your old man’s car off a cliff?”

“To be fair he was my step-father and I was like, nine, or whatever,” Kirk laughed as he took a swig of his whiskey-and-coke.  And then he saw Spock walking through the door and his world lurched and he automatically focused on the Vulcan.  “Have a good night, Riley,” Kirk said, patting his new friend on the back once before he left the bar to join his first officer at a faraway booth.

The next few hours were spent with Kirk leaning into Spock’s space – the both of them breathing in each other’s words. 

Until the shouting began.

Suddenly Kirk was flying away from Spock and he was rushing into a brawl and he was pulling young Riley from the thick mass of bodies.

And just as the biggest of the baddies went to land a fist against Kirk’s jaw, Spock was there – pinching that particular nerve that lay between the neck and shoulder of all those who stepped in Kirk and (by extension) Riley’s direction.

And when it was quiet again, Kirk turned to Riley and said, “Who’s your captain?  Is there anyone I can call for you?”

“No, Mr. Kirk, no one,” Riley said as he shook his head and looked everywhere but at Kirk and Spock.  “It’s alright, though, we Irish folk are used to makin’ it on our own.”

And then Kirk had looked up at Spock and there was a determination in his eyes.

And Spock gave just the barest shake of his head – _No, Jim_ – he said with that headshake.

And then Kirk widened his eyes and his lower lip pouted out just a little tiny bit and Spock suddenly knew that there would be no winning this argument.  So he flipped out his communicator and contacted the duty yeoman saying: “Yeoman, please contact Captain Ronald Tracey and inform him that we have one of his crew – a Mr. Kevin Riley.”

 

-x-

 

“You can keep him,” Captain Tracey said the next morning.  “That ensign is nothing but trouble.  I don’t know, maybe you can handle him.”

Kirk hid his smile and said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

And then he closed his communicator and turned to Spock and he was grinning widely.

“I know you said no more children, but can I please—”

And before he could finish his sentence, Spock simply held up a hand and then promptly walked away, muttering about human weakness and how he would need more meditation hours.

“I love you, too, Spock!” Kirk shouted out after the retreating Vulcan before he turned towards Riley’s quarters to inform him of the good news.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
